


Throwback Date

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Malts, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve is Not Good at Dating, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A throwback date?” The corner of Tony’s mouth lifted in an endearing and teasing smile as he repeated Bucky’s words.</p><p>Bucky nodded. “Like Throwback Thursday or whatever it is the kids are calling it these days.”</p><p>Tony’s smile only grew. “Careful, you’re starting to sound like old man Steve.”</p><p>“I think I’ve proven to you more than enough times that I may be ninety, but I’m as youthful as they come. So are you up for it? A throwback date?”</p><p>“Should we have it on a Thursday too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwback Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squirrel_the_girl_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_the_girl_17/gifts).



> Congrats to Squirrel_the_girl_17 for being one of the winners in [Towaneko's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko) giveaway. Here is one of your prizes and I hope it fulfills your request.

“Wow, seventy years and you are still bad at reading the signals.” Bucky snickered as he took a sip of his coke. 1950s music played in the background of the retro-themed diner, as Bucky and Steve sat the old style counter and sipped sodas.

Steve huffed and kicked Bucky from across his barstool. “I read signals just fine. I just…I just don’t always know when or how to make the right move. It’s even harder nowadays. There are all of these dating rules didn’t exist back then.”

Steve playfully nudged Bucky’s arm. “You lucked out, not all of us met our future boyfriend and started dating them a month after joining the Avengers.”

“It was two months,” Bucky playfully protested, but inside he preened at just the mention of his doll—his Tony. There were still days when he’d be hit by a tidal wave of wonder at the realization that he really was dating Tony Stark and that Tony Stark loved him. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky.

“Like it makes that much of a difference.” Steve rolled his eyes. “The point is you never had to suffer like I am now.” Steve gestured to the space between them. “Remember when something like this was seen as a date? Going to a diner and buying a couple bottles of coke?”

“Careful, Steve, you’re old man side is showing.” Bucky grinned as he took another sip of his drink.

“Ha ha, as if I don’t hear that enough from Tony. But really, how was I supposed to know that ‘Netflix and chill’ meant something more than just that? Who would think that?”

“You’re date last night, obviously.”

Steve shook his head and enjoyed a sip of his own coke. “Don’t tell me there aren’t times when Tony has said something and later you learn that it’s the opposite of what you thought it was.”

Bucky scrunched up his face. “Yeah, but it usually works out in the end.” Bucky grinned from ear to ear. “Usually in my favor.”

Steve snorted. “I get it; you and Tony have a healthy and active sex life.”

Bucky snickered. “The best.”

“But don’t tell me you don’t miss dating like it was back in the day? Sure, some things have stayed the same, such as going out to eat and watching a movie, but other things are so different. Remember how common dancing was? How everyone knew how to dance and everyone did it? It wasn’t just how you dated; it was how you socialized. Or how about buying a pack of cokes between friends and then going down to closest lake or stream to share it with the girls? How about the whole neighborhood getting together for a spur of the moment block party and sneaking off with a girl to neck?”

“I don’t remember you necking any girls.”

“I wasn’t talking about me specifically.” Steve sighed. “Sorry, it’s probably just the frustration talking. There are lot of things I like about dating in the here and now; I just get sentimental sometimes.”

“No,” Bucky gasped.

“Shut up.” Steve chuckled and lightly punched Bucky’s arm.

Bucky chuckled too, but as he did so, Steve’s words began to sink in.

Bucky sucked on his bottom lip as memories of dancing filled his mind. Dancing had been his favorite activity—beyond one or two other recreational ones. He’d enjoyed it so much that some of the earliest memories he’d recovered after his escape from Hydra had been of him dancing.

Bucky ran his hands up and down his coke. “Dancing I miss. The big bands too. It was so easy to get swept up in the moment and forget about your troubles—forget that there was a war going on out there. Just you and your dance partner.”

Steve was quiet for a beat, taking in what Bucky had to say. “Have you ever asked Tony to dance?”

“I don’t even know if he can dance. I’ve gone to a few SI functions with him, but no one dances at those things.”

“You know…” Steve drawled. “You’re not the first person I’ve talk to about my nostalgia. I’ve mentioned it to Natasha and Sam a few times, and they told me there are places dedicated to live big band swing. Tony’s been showing you a lot about the future, maybe it’s time you show him a bit about the past.”

Bucky mulled over Steve’s advice. “You know, that’s not a bad idea.”

* * *

“A throw back date?” The corner of Tony’s mouth lifted in an endearing and teasing smile as he repeated Bucky’s words.

Bucky nodded. “Like Throwback Thursday or whatever it is the kids are calling it these days.”

Tony’s smile only grew. “Careful, you’re starting to sound like old man Steve.” He grabbed Bucky by the edges of his leather jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

Bucky grinned into the kiss and raised his hand to cup Tony’s cheek. “I think I’ve proven to you more than enough times that I may be ninety, but I’m as youthful as they come.” He bit Tony’s bottom lip teasingly.

Tony chuckled, his hands sliding onto Bucky’s chest to gently push him away. “Don’t tempt me. Fury is breathing down my neck right now to update the helicarrier’s defenses.”

“I thought you finished that last week.”

Tony winked. “I did, but if he asks, I am working on that and not a robot dog for Clint.”

“You’re actually making the dog?”

“If I don’t he’ll get a real one that requires housebreaking, something I sense Clint won’t be too good at.”

“Just don’t let Clint hear you say that.” Bucky looped his fingers around Tony, drawing Tony back toward him before Tony could get reabsorbed into his lab and experiments. “So are you up for it? A throwback date?”

“Should we have it on a Thursday too?” Tony joked.

Bucky’s thumb massaged Tony’s knuckles. “If that’s what you want. Next Thursday. That will give me enough time to research a few places and make sure I’m taking you to a quality joint, and not some sad attempt to recreate the past.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Bucky babe.” Tony kissed Bucky’s cheek. “How should I dress? Formal?”

Bucky thought it over. “Probably some formal wear, but a lot of the things I have in mind are more casual.”

Tony nodded. “Okay, so gotta find something that can easily be changed in and out of or that I can just swap out the top half or something like that to suit the occasion.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “You going to wear your old army uniform for me?”

Bucky chuckled. “I believe that’s locked away in a museum.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, pressing their chests together. “If you want it back, I can have it over here by tomorrow. It’s rightfully yours, and no one wants to be the asshole who tells a war vet they can’t have their uniform.”

“I think I’ll make due.”

Tony hummed. “M’kay.” He pecked Bucky on the mouth. “But if you change your mind…”

“I’ll let you know,” Bucky promised.

* * *

Bucky spent the next few days researching as promised and found several good locales. Based off location and best reviews, Bucky invited Steve to join him in recon to make certain everything was up to his standard. No place was perfect. There were lots of little details that were more modern such as cushion stuffing and the types of wood used for the flooring and walls. Sometimes it was the food and drink. With the depression and war so many different types of food had been rationed, thus people had to make due with what they had. Chocolate Mousse was not on any menu he’d ever seen in the 40s. Hell, he’d have considered himself lucky if he could get his hands on Apple Sauce Cake.

Bucky soon learned that the more ritzy the place he went the more modern the menu was while the furniture and atmosphere was much closer to what he’d had in the 40s.  

Bucky tried to find a nice middle ground between the two—it would be a nice way to indoctrinate Tony into the culture. Plus, if Tony enjoyed himself Bucky could take him to a different place every date night for several months.

After a few days, Steve and him had agreed on the best places for Bucky to Tony, and Bucky in celebration went in search of Tony but couldn’t find him.

“I’m sorry, Sergeant Barnes, but Boss asked that I do not tell you what he is doing right now, other than that he is out.”

Bucky nodded sagely at FRIDAY’s answer. “Did he tell you that you couldn’t tell me his location?”

A beat of silence. “He did not, Sergeant.”

“So where is he?”

“He is currently at Anderson & Carroll’s Dance Studio.”

“Dance studio?” Bucky repeated. “Why would he—Oh! Tony doesn’t know how to dance?”

“Boss was trained in the waltz at a young age, Sergeant, and dance lessons were part of the curriculum at Boss’ private school. That being said, that was decades ago, and he believes he needs a refresher course. After all, Captain Rogers has heralded you as an excellent dancer, and Boss would be displeased if he ruined your date due to lack of practice.”

Bucky’s chest warmed with love and affection for Tony just then.

He was going to make this the best date ever for Tony.

* * *

Bucky’s palm was sweaty and his nerves were jittery as he waited in the penthouse living room. He felt like he was going on his first date again, which was quite poetic, considering the night’s planned activities. He fiddled with the cufflinks on his suit’s jacket as he paced. Tony had said he just needed a few more minutes to get ready. Those extra minutes were enough to make Bucky go from calm and confident to panicky. What if Tony disliked the date? What if he hated the music? The food? The—”

“There’s my good lookin’ fella,” Tony cheered, imitating Bucky’s Brooklyn accent.

Bucky turned and the moment his eyes landed on Tony his mouth curled upward and everything just seemed so much brighter and lighter.

Tony was in an authentic three-piece blue suit with a pink tie and handkerchief. In his hand he held a blue Homburg with a pink band to match his tie and handkerchief. Tony smiled and flipped the hat onto his head as he sashayed over to Bucky, arms spread outward to show off his outfit. “How do I look?” He spun around. “Pass the test?” He tipped back his hat and grinned roguishly at Bucky.

Bucky snickered as he closed the space between them. His hands went to Tony hips. “Sexiest man I’ve ever seen, doll.” He pecked Tony’s on the cheek. “Although, you might want to lose the hat. We’re going to be dancing tonight, so it won’t stay on your head too long. Plus, in the forties it was still considered rude to wear a hat indoors unless you were about to go out or just came in.”

“Aw, but I had it’s custom made. Plus, screw 1940s codes of conduct, if we followed those rules you and I would have to find two ladies to double date with. Also, I’m not sure how people would react to you calling me doll.”

“Once they saw your face they’d understand.”

“Ooh, flirty tonight. I love it.” Tony kissed Bucky short and chaste. “Keep it up though and we won’t make it out of here.”

“That’d be a real shame, because I finally took your advice and splurged a little for this date.”

“And what did you buy?”

“More like rented.” Bucky cupped Tony’s hand in his and led Tony toward the elevator. “I think you’ll appreciate it.”

Tony hummed, his eyes sliding down Bucky’s form. “If it’s that suit, I already do.”

Bucky grinned, tugging Tony into the elevator. “Not the suit.”

The elevator zoomed down several floors. Bucky had already informed FRIDAY of where he wanted her to take him and Tony.

When the elevator opened it was to the garage.

Bucky led Tony out of the elevator, and Tony stopped the moment his eyes landed on the Packard 180 that had been parked in the garage for the evening. “You rented an antique.”

“I rented a car.”

“You rented something that a collector would sell an arm and leg for.”

“Well, I already lost the arm, so…”

Tony whacked Bucky on aforementioned arm. “I’m just surprised, okay? I’ll admit that you aren’t as bad as Steve, but both of you are the most frugal of the group, so I can’t help but wonder if my boyfriend has been kidnapped and replaced with a Skrull.”

Bucky wrapped Tony up in his arms. “I promise I am not a Skrull.”

“That’s just what a Skrull would say.” Even as Tony argued though, he circled his arms around Bucky’s neck and kissed him.

Bucky leaned into the kiss. His forehead bumped the rim of Tony’s hat, knocking the hat to the floor. Bucky broke the kiss. “Told you that thing would fall off, and we’re not even dancing yet.”

“Shut up.” Tony kissed Bucky then bent down to retrieve his hat. “You’re just jealous.”

“Right, because I never owned a Homburg before.” Bucky went around to the passenger side of the car and held the door open for Tony.

“No.” Tony put his hat back on. “Because I look damn good in it, far better than you ever did.” Tony slid into the passenger side.

“The pink does look nice with blue.”

“I like to think of it as a political and social statement. As you are aware pink used to be a masculine color but due to propaganda it was turned into a feminine color. So my outfit asks what is masculine and what is feminine? Is there really a difference? These concepts are just social structures that are conceived and changed on a whim to—”

“Dollface, I love you, and I will happily listen to your thoughts on this matter in the car, but if you do not shut up for ten seconds, then we are never going to get to our date.”

“Shutting up.” Tony mimed zipping his lips.

Bucky shut the door on Tony and went around to the driver’s side. The moment Bucky started the car Tony continued on with his spiel, which at times had Bucky laughing and at others quietly mulling over a few points and observations Tony made. Bucky was so caught up in what Tony had to say, he almost missed the turn for the dance hall.

He pulled up to the place, handed over the keys to the valet, and led Tony toward the entrance with their arms linked. Boisterous swing music poured out of the doors of the hall, and Bucky felt a rush of energy pump through his blood. His muscles and nerves were alight with life. Brief flashes of men in uniforms and ladies dressed to the nines dancing together filled his head as he and Tony pushed passed the doors and entered the ritzy shindig.

There was laughter, light, and joy, and for a moment Bucky just couldn’t breath because of the overwhelming sense of rightness. Everyone was dressed liked how people used to back in the day. There was one large overhead light and the rest of the room was lit by candles on the tables. The band was loud and muffled all of the conversations that were being shouted, while somehow also emphasizing the rich sounds of joy from the patrons.

There was a sharp pang in Bucky’s chest and a feeling of homesickness that he never thought he’d experience after all this time.

Tony squeezed his elbow.

Bucky looked down at his boyfriend.

“You okay?” Tony asked.

Bucky smiled, some of the sharp loneliness and sadness fading. He might miss the decade he came from, but that decade didn’t have Tony, and even if it somehow did, he would have never been able to express his feelings for Tony so openly.

Bucky cupped Tony’s face and kissed him. “Love you,” he whispered across Tony’s lips as he pulled away.

Tony smiled, lacing his fingers with Bucky’s. “I know.” He pulled Bucky toward the dance floor. “Now, prove to me that Steve hasn’t just been talking you up all this time. Let me see Bucky: The Amazing Dancer.”

Bucky chortled, yanking Tony toward him and twirling Tony around into his arms in an imitation of a cuddle. “As you wish.”

“Did I ever tell you that one of my favorite movies is the _Princess Bride_?”

“It might have come up once or twice,” Bucky said and spun Tony out, keeping their fingers together. He led Tony onto the dance floor.

There was a lot of stumbling and finding each other’s rhythm at first. Tony, despite his confident air, was jittery with nerves the moment Bucky got him on the dance floor. It led to a few fumbled steps, but after a couple of “warm ups” Tony calmed down and soon they were dancing effortlessly. Bucky kept the dance moves basic at first, allowing Tony extra time to build up his confidence even if Tony was already moving like a pro. Three songs later, Bucky threw in a few extra dips and spins.

Tony laughed as Bucky dipped him down low and swooped him back up in one fluid motion.

Tony wasn’t laughing when his hat fell off, and the other dancers weren’t happy when he stopped in the middle of the dance floor to retrieve it.

Tony smiled sheepishly at Bucky. “Okay, maybe the hat wasn’t a good idea.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, wrapping Tony back up in a cuddle. “You’re just lucky I love you enough not to care.” He kissed Tony on the check then spun him out.

They danced for two hours with only a few breaks in between to get refreshments.

By the two hour mark Tony had lost his hat, his jacket was unbuttoned, his face was flushed, and sweat beaded along his neck.

Tony tilted his head back as he chugged down a glass of water, and Bucky lost his self-control. He seized Tony by the hips, dragged Tony toward him, then sucked and nipped at that delicious and beautiful neck.

Tony moaned and slumped against Bucky. “Are we ending the night here?” Tony gasped.

Part of Bucky wanted to say ‘yes’, but he still had a couple more plans for the evening. Using all of his willpower, Bucky pried his mouth off Tony’s neck. He shook his head and guided Tony toward the exit. “Time for some food.”

“Is that code for something?”

Bucky shook his head, which was fogged over in lust. “Real food. Malts.”

“Malts?” Tony crowed in joy. “I love malts!”

Bucky cursed. “I didn’t say that. It’s a surprise.”

“Pretty sure I heard you say ‘malts.’” Tony winked.

Bucky glared. “You are a tempting tempter and stealer of secrets.”

Tony grinned. “That sounds like something I would say. I think we’re spending too much time together.”

Bucky’s arm went around Tony’s waist as they walked outside and to the valet. “Never.”

A few minutes later they were driving down the road to the malt shop Steve and Bucky had agreed served the best malts in the city. The whole ride, Tony held Bucky’s hand and talked excitedly about his experience at the dance hall.

Tony wanted to go dancing again, and Bucky couldn’t stop grinning.

They pulled up in front of the malt shop and parked. They tossed off their jackets—leaving the articles of clothing in the car—and unbuttoned their cuffs to roll up their sleeves to give off a more casual appearance.

Jukebox music played as they entered and the room was fragrant with the sweet chocolate and vanilla smell of malts. The marble counters glistened and the stools had sweetheart backs to encourage a longer stay at the counter. Bucky took Tony right up to the counter and helped him up into the tall stool.

A waiter came by, dressed in spiffy white attire and an apron. He jotted down Tony and Bucky’s order for a malt and fries.

“Just one malt?” Tony asked.

Bucky hooked his ankle around Tony’s and leaned in so their faces were only inches apart. “Of course. We’re going to share.”

Tony snickered. “Okay, but I still think you should order two or three. Your metabolism means you’re going to want more even after I’m full.”

“Let’s just enjoy the one for now.”

The malt came, and Bucky felt guilty when ten minutes later he’d downed eighty-percent of it and left Tony with barely any. Tony just laughed it off and ordered another.

Bucky sipped his way through three malts with Tony’s help and they had ate an entire basket of fries. They talked and joked around as they stole opportunities to touch each other. Bucky happily slid his arm around Tony’s waist whenever he leaned over to drink from their malt, and whenever Bucky drew a large laugh from Tony, Tony would lean his head on Bucky’s shoulder and nuzzle Bucky. By the end of their meal, Bucky was happy and content.

Bucky held Tony’s hand as he led Tony outside, but instead of heading toward the car, Bucky guided Tony to a small park around the corner.

“This part of our throwback date too?” Tony teased, leaning heavily against Bucky.

“A stroll around the park? Yeah.”

“Okay, but this is still New York. I expect you to protect me if a mugger jumps out at us.”

“And here I thought you were the brave and powerful Iron Man.”

“Hey, it will take a while for my armor fly over here, so until I can get suited up, I am Tony Stark: civilian and your loving boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky dropped his hold on Tony’s hand and slung his arm around Tony’s shoulder. He plopped a kiss on Tony’s head. “I’ll protect you until your armor arrives, but after that I expect you to protect me, doll.”

“Will do.” Tony leaned up and kissed Bucky’s chin.

They spent a half hour in the park, but only ten minutes of that time roaming it. For the remaining twenty minutes Bucky had pinned Tony up against a tree and gave Tony a full demonstration of what “necking” meant. Tony moaned with each kiss and nip. He slipped his fingers through Bucky’s hair, tugging Bucky closer and urging Bucky to continue to maul him with his mouth. Tony’s neck and shoulder would be nothing but one huge bruise by the morning and Bucky took pride in that fact.

They headed back to the car, and as Bucky drove them home Tony asked Bucky how good his concentration was. When Bucky answered positively, Tony was suddenly in Bucky’s space and demonstrating how much he’d learned from Bucky. Eventually, Bucky had to plead for mercy, lest he crash the car. Tony smirked as he pulled away from Bucky.

Bucky returned the grin. If Tony was this feisty then the evening was about to get even better.

They returned to the tower, and the moment they were inside the elevator they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Tony shoved Bucky up against the wall and latched their mouths together as he grasped Bucky’s forearms. Bucky accepted the brutal kiss, and slipped his hands below Tony’s butt. He hoisted Tony up.

Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, kissing Bucky desperately as he clung to his boyfriend.

The elevator opened and Bucky raced into the penthouse with Tony in his arms. He ran for the bedroom, but Tony stopped him by breaking their kiss and squeezing Bucky’s shoulder in a halting manner.

Tony licked his lips and grinned. “Okay, tiger, put me down.”

Bucky stared, his brain dead from lust and confusion.

Tony patted Bucky’s cheek. “Come on, I need you to put me down.”

Bucky lowered Tony. “Did I do something wrong?”

Tony cupped Bucky’s face and kissed him sweetly. “No, babe. I just need you to wait out here for a few minutes, okay? Promise it will be worth it.”

Bucky pouted. His hands lingered on Tony’s hips. He really didn’t want to let Tony go, but if everything was fine, and Tony just needed a few minutes (probably to use the bathroom or something as trivial as that) then Bucky needed to stop being an insecure and clingy boyfriend and just let Tony go.

The kissing had just been so nice though.

Bucky sighed and pecked Tony on the mouth. “Hurry back?”

“Promise.” Tony sprinted off to the bedroom.

Bucky sighed and flopped onto the couch. He groaned when the new position tugged on his trousers and caused the fabric to brush his sensitive cock. God, he really hoped Tony would still be in the mood after he did whatever he was doing, otherwise Bucky would have to take care of himself, and after a night like tonight he much rather have company.

“Oh Bucky,” Tony crooned.

Bucky twisted around on the couch. His brain died for two seconds at the sight of Tony.

Tony hadn’t _just_ custom made his suit, because the last time Bucky checked, no one made a black leather and lace corset designed to look similar to Bucky’s tactical armor. He even had a satin metallic robe on, and black garters with tiny, white stars right above the clasps that held up his sheer black stockings.

Bucky’s eyes trailed down to Tony’s feet.

Yup, black pumps too.

Tony grinned as Bucky gawked at him. “Never seen a pinup before, Bucks?”

Bucky shut his mouth. He slowly stood and gestured at Tony. “What is this?”

“You know, if I couldn’t see how turned on you are right now, I would take that question as an insult.”

Bucky winced. “Sorry, I—”

“Don’t be.” Tony’s pumps clicked as he sauntered across the living room and into Bucky’s space. “Thought I’d keep with throwback theme and give you something special.”

“I-I-“ Bucky stuttered as his eyes kept dropping to Tony’s body.

Tony chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Bucky. “You know you can do more than just stare, right?”

This was amazing. It wasn’t just a sexy gift, but thoughtful and planned, and Bucky didn’t know how he’d gotten lucky as to have Tony in his life.

“I know.” Bucky placed his hands on Tony’s waist, enjoying the feel of the soft strips of leather and well place buckled that made up the front of the corset. His hands drifted down to Tony’s hips.“I think I’m going to enjoy the view for a little bit before I messy up your clothes.”

Tony grinned. “Good, because truthfully, this thing was a pain to get into, so a little admiration while still in the outfit is very much appreciated.”

“Oh, I plan to give you plenty of admiration before we take it off.”

Bucky plopped Tony into his lap.

Bucky roved his hand up Tony’s thigh and toyed with the white stars above the clasps. “So…custom made?”

Tony kissed Bucky on the cheek, smiling the whole time. “Just for you, handsome.”


End file.
